Secrets of the Notebook
by Siren of the Sand
Summary: Just a little fic that I thought of when listening to Black Eyed Peas, "Where is the Love?" I recomend the song to one and all! Kinda angsty... Sakura finds Naruto's notebook, and she and the class read some of it. No pairings!


This is just somthing I just thought of when listening to "Where is the love" by the Black Eyed Peas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto sat in an alley. Alone. In pain.

"Why?" he asked himself. "Why am I in pain?"

He couldn't find the answer within himself. He was only 5, yet everyone hated him.

"Why?" he asked himself once more before blacking out.

***********************************************************************************************************

The Sandaime looked at Naruto through his glass ball. He looked again at his many injuries and blew smoke from his pipe. He flicked his hand at a shadow.

"Inu, please retrive Naruto. Bring him here please." he asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," responded the Dog masked ANBU, before taking off through the window.

"Why..." the Sandaime sighed before he turned his attention back to the ball.

***********************************************************************************************************

*Time Skip 7 yrs*

"Oi! Naruto! You forgot this!" yelled Sakura to the blonde haired boy, waving a notebook at him.

Unfortunatley he was too far gone to hear Sakura's shouts. She sighed and looked at the book.

"What cha' got there Sakura?" asked Sakura's best friend Ino.

"Naruto's notebook. He forgot it. He usually never forgets it." she said as she turned it over.

"There's probably nothing in it besides doodles." Ino laughed.

The other students of their class gathered around to find out what was so funny.

"Isn't that Naruto's notebook?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, he left it by accident. He's usually more careful with this." Sakura said with a frown.

"Well, flip it open and let's see what he's so careful about." Kiba said and the rest of the group nodded, wanting to see what Naruto did in his class time instead of work.

Everyone that is, minus Shikamaru. Shikamaru had the seat next to Naruto's, so he had seen what was in the book before. He hoped that everyone was ready for a shock.

Sakura opened to the first page and saw it had only one thing on it. A quote.

'Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending, so notice the beauty around you and live life to the fullest, live, love, laugh, and learn, for you only have one life to live.' ~Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone was stunned, Naruto could write somthing like that? The date at the top corner was dated almost two years ago.

They fliped a couple of pages ahead and found a short story,

'He sat on the swing watching the other children play. They were laughing and swinging, taking turns pushing each other. He watched them whisper secrets to each other. He had tried to be friends with them, but they told him their parents said to stay away from him. He knew that their parents didn't like him, but why couldn't they try? He would be a better friend to him then they were to him, he could take that, he only wanted to be recognized...Yet every day he sat and watched everyone play. He had to be his own friend.  
"Don't worry," he told himself,"some day some one will be your friend."  
So he sat on the swing and waited. Day after day, and still, no one wanted to play.'

The girls were crying by the time they finished the story, it had so much sadness, they began seeing Naruto in a new light. This was dated only about a year flipped to the new page, the one near the end of the book before the blank pages. This one was marked as today, and it was not a quote, nor a story, but a song.

'What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love

It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love, the love, the love?

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
Now ask yourself

Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?

Sing wit me y'all:  
One world, one world (We only got)  
One world, one world (That's all we got)  
One world, one world  
And something's wrong wit it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong wit it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong wit the wo-wo-world, yeah  
We only got  
(One world, one world)  
That's all we got  
(One world, one world)'

Now the whole class was crying. How could Naruto write somthing like this? He was the class idiot, the dobe, the loser. Did he really feel this much pain? Was he really that hurt? The story had obiously been from Naruto's past, because he had sat on the swing everyday, wanting to play, but their parents had shooed him away in disgust, and they had shuned him under their parents orders. Now they regreted door to the classroom opened and the whole class whipped around and saw attentions however, were solely on the book Sakura was holding. He rushed in and snatched the book from Sakura, not meeting anyones eyes. After getting the book, he ran out of the classroom, and didn't look back.

**********************************************************************************************************

The next day, Naruto showed up for class with out the notebook. He acted as if yesterday did not happen at all. Everyone else however, watched Naruto carefuly and saw hints of pain that they had never saw before and asked themselves, "Why..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh gezz... what an angsty fic.... But! I liked it! I OWN NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT I CLAIMED TO OWN ANYTHING! THEREFORE YOU CAN NOT SUE ME! Please REVEIW! Please?! Pretty please?! With umm....uh.... RAMEN ON TOP!!!

-Siren


End file.
